diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Bird
Ruby Bird is a girl from Greg's school who appeared in The Third Wheel. She is the only girl to have ever been suspended, for biting Mr. Underwood's arm so hard that her front tooth is lodged in it. Fregley has a huge crush on her. When Ruby Bird and Fregley got paired up, they were acting affectionate, but according to Greg's Relationship Chart, she bit Fregley. At the dance, when it was about to end, Ruby didn't had a partner so she was walking towards Greg to get him to dance with her, but she didn't because just then Greg grabbed Abigail's hand and went to the floor with Abigail instead. Personality *'Ruby Bird' behaves much like Fregley, she has a habit of biting people, she also has only one front tooth as one got lodged into Mr. Underwood's arm. She had gotten suspended for that. She also bit Fregley according to Greg's Relationship Chart, but they act like a couple when they got paired. This possibly means there's a chance that biting is kissing for them Appearance *Ruby is a very skinny girl, she has black pigtails and has a tall oval face and wears glasses. She also has only one front tooth because of her habit of biting people. Trivia *She is one of the few characters whose both of their ears are always shown. *According to Greg, She is the only girl who got suspended from Westmore Middle School for biting Mr. Underwood. * She was paired up with Fregley for the dance and Greg believes that they were made for each other. *It is shown that she has bit Fregley on page 116 on The Third Wheel when Greg a list of who is in a relationship or not. *Fregley may have made Ruby mad as she bit him. This may have been during the ballroom dance unit. *She is the only "strange" or "disgusting" female student in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (First and only appearance) *Poptropica Gallery Ruby 1.PNG|Ruby was about to bite Mr.Underwood.... Ruby 2.PNG|After she bit Mr.Underwood.... Ruby-Bird.jpg|Ruby. Ruby Bird bites Mr. Underwood with her one front tooth.jpg|The second image, but in brighter a scene. Greg is terrifed to see Ruby Bird in the hallway and offers her to use water cooler first.jpg|Greg sees Ruby Bird in the hallway, looking terrified and offers her to use a water cooler first. Greg prayed that Mrs. Moretta calling out Ruby Bird to partner for the ballroom dancing unit.jpg|Greg prayed that he is not going to partner with Ruby Bird as Mrs. Moretta is pairing up which one for Ruby Bird. Fregley and Ruby Bird.jpg|Ruby Bird gets to pair up Fregley for the ballroom dancing unit and she likes him. Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg|Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in the Valentine's Day Dance. Latest1.png|Ruby Bird on Greg's chart, bit Fregley. Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Book only Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:One Time Characters Category:Suspended characters Category:Suspended students Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Characters who bit someone